Rainbow Dash/History
Pre-Series Rainbow Dash was born in Cloudsdale alongside Fluttershy. during her filly years, she met and befriended Gilda after she found her being bullied by a few local Pegasi. This same treatment occurred again to Fluttershy, and after seeing her bullied, Rainbow Dash entered a race to restore Fluttershy's honor. During this, she managed to perform the Sonic Rainboom, which not only earned her Cutie Mark, but the rest of the Mane Six as well, and potentially the single moment that saved Equestria from complete chaos, as it signified the Elements of Harmony. When she grew older, she moved to Ponyville on her birthday, and went on to work as a weather pony. Prior to the series, she came across Gilda once again, but according to Pinkie Pie, after a particularly bad party in Ponyville, she stopped being friends with her, and stopped contact with her. Season 1 During the Plunder Vines incident, Rainbow Dash went with most of the Mane Six in order to find the Tree of Harmony, though she and Applejack ended up in an argument on what to do when they found the Plunder Vines covering the tree. The same vines came at her, and much like the others, ended up dragged into Earth, and was found by the Rose Fountain. She wasn't able to get back home until the next day, when Discord got involved. She was the first of the ponies, along with Applejack and Twilight Sparkle to meet Lapis Lazuli when she came with Steven Universe to the Castle of the Two Sisters. Upon returning, she got news that her favorite author, A.K. Yearling, was having trouble writing her latest book, and as such she decided to help her out with whatever she needed, mainly so she could focus on writing. She found out that her author was Daring Do during her visit, and she tried to help her book hero with Ahuizotl. With her help she managed to defeat Ahuizotl alongside Daring Do. She formed up the Ponyville Team for the Equestrian Games with Sunshower Raindrops and April Showers, managing to get pass the tryouts and qualifying. Later on, when the group began seeing signs of Peridot's arrival through her Robonoids, Rainbow Dash decided to stay behind in the Galaxy Warp with Fluttershy as a sort of watch. When Peridot did arrive, she decided to keep with her and watch her to be sure nothing bad happened, having Fluttershy go back. She remained with her for the new few days, visiting Mask Island, the Communication Hub, and the Prime Kindergarten in the process. During her visit to the Kindergarten, she and Peridot came across a Cluster Gem, who she managed to defeat and save Peridot from trouble. Upon the defeat, Rainbow Dash returned to Ponyville. When the Equestrian Games had started, Rainbow Dash was on her way to the Crystal Empire when she came across Flint. Curious, she managed to follow him into the mountains outside the empire, learning of him and Jade while there, but was driven out shortly afterwards. These thoughts, along with Steven who was suffering from Corruption, made her team enter second place in the relay race, and she isolated herself from the team. It wasn't until Celestia herself allowed her to, that she went off to help the others back in Beach City. Much of her involvement in the later seasons left her as more of a side character, lending a helping hoof whenever called for it. Season 4 When the group did get word about Connie II's capture, she and the rest of the Mane Six went off to Starlight Glimmer's town to find her. She had her suspicions over the town, but she ended up captured along with much of the team, and removed of her Cutie Mark in an attempt to re-educate her. She escaped thanks to Applejack, but unable to help much until after regaining her Cutie Mark. When Sapphire was taken, she ended up going with the group as offerings to the Human Zoo. she took the least amount of liking to how the ways works for the Zoomans, and more than willing to get out of there later on that night. When they found that breaking the door wouldn't work, Rainbow Dash got the idea to use the Sonic Rainboom as a commotion starter to get the door open for them, loud enough for Team B of the Crystal Gems to hear. She managed to escape with the rest afterwards, just to get caught by White Diamond herself. She was allowed to leave once the duel with Earthstone was over. Season 5 Cluster Arc Like much of the other ponies, she wasn't told much of The Cluster, but when told of Steven and Amethyst's monster hunt, she decided to get involved and lend a hoof to the hunting, helping out with the Gem Tortoise and Tongue Monster. She went with the rest to Darastrix, anticipating a evil monster behind the current winter as she thought it would awesome to face. When it came time to go back, Rainbow discovered the involvement of the Cluster from Blue Diamond, yet before she could fully return, they found where Malachite ended up and went to Mask Island, managing to help the group in restraining Malachite so Earthstone could heal her. Serpent Arc As she was helping Applejack with her stand, she discovered the Restaurant Wars from Kiki Pizza, and she and AJ met up with them to stop the war from continuing. She tried multiple ideas: damsel in distress, love interest, and even using the Beach House as a new restaurant, all of which made her more and more frustrated with her failures. On the final attempt, she and AJ caught Acid and Cyanide before they could do anything, but lost them shortly afterwards. During a day of training with Stevonnie, she was tasked to go off after Acid and Cyanide to Griffonstone. During her stay there, she ended up coming across Gilda once again, and was left with a bit of resentment before going off to look for them. She didn't find the snakes until after coming back to Gilda, and finding out that Connie Maheswaran and Amethyst were trapped in the Abysmal Abyss, making her leave the snakes alone so she could rescue them. She was aided in her efforts by Gilda, who even saved her during said rescue, regaining their friendship. Season 6 Her exact involvement in Season 6 is a bit lacking: her most prominent role up to the finale was her and the other ponies looking over Pink Diamond's palanquin site. It is shown in an alternate timeline that halting her Sonic Rainboom would result in a complete change in Equestria's history, including the war between the Crystal Empire and the Luna Empire. It's unknown of her involvement in this timeline however. Category:Character Histories